familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Colquitt County, Georgia
Colquitt County is a county in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 45,498. The county seat is Moultrie. The county was created February 25, 1856 and is named for Walter Terry Colquitt, a U.S. senator. Colquitt County comprises the Moultrie, GA Micropolitan Statistical Area. It is the current hometown of U.S. Senator Saxby Chambliss. Colquitt County also home of the Colquitt County Packers and is home to the 1994 Class AAAA And the 2014 AAAAAA State Championship Football team and 1997 State Champion Baseball teams. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.2%) is water. Lakes *Adams Lake *Beatles Lake North *Beatles Lake *Brewer Lake *Cardin Lake *Cobb Lake *Colquitt County Lake *Demott Lake *Giles Millpond *Gray Lake *Hall Lake *Indian Lake *Lindsey Lake *Lukes Pond *Mims Millpond *Moss Lake *Lake Murphy *Reed Bingham Park Lake *Rowell Lake *Sanders Lake *Sells Lake *Smith Lake *Sunset Lake *Vickers Lake *Willis Lake Major highways * U.S. Route 319 * U.S. Route 319 Business * State Route 33 * State Route 35 * State Route 37 * State Route 111 * State Route 133 * State Route 202 * State Route 256 * State Route 270 * State Route 270 Spur Adjacent counties *Tift County (northeast) *Cook County (east) *Brooks County (southeast) *Thomas County (southwest) *Mitchell County (west) *Worth County (northwest) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 42,053 people, 15,495 households, and 11,063 families residing in the county. The population density was 76 people per square mile (29/km²). There were 17,554 housing units at an average density of 32 per square mile (12/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 67.78% White, 23.47% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 7.05% from other races, and 1.12% from two or more races. 10.83% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 15,495 households out of which 34.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.00% were married couples living together, 15.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 24.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.12. In the county the population was spread out with 27.40% under the age of 18, 10.30% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 21.40% from 45 to 64, and 12.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,539, and the median income for a family was $34,792. Males had a median income of $26,588 versus $20,155 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,457. About 16.10% of families and 19.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.70% of those under age 18 and 19.60% of those age 65 or over. 2008 estimates According to Census Bureau estimates in 2008, Colquitt County had a population that was 75.3% whites, 22.9% African-American and 16.0% Latino.Colquitt County QuickFacts from the US Census Bureau Education Communities Cities *Berlin *Doerun *Ellenton *Funston *Moultrie *Norman Park *Riverside Unincorporated communities *Autreyville *Barbers *Bay *Bayboro *Center Hill *Cool Springs *Crosland *Ganor *Hartsfield *Kirkwood *Marble *Minnesota *Murphy *New Elm *Pineboro *Scheley *Sigsbee *Sunset *Terrace *Ticknor *Weldon See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Colquitt County, Georgia References External links *Colquitt County official website Category:Colquitt County, Georgia Category:1856 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1856